mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Smash
=Smash= Jump to: navigation, search'Smash' is a basic and essential offensive melee combat skill. By using the power and strength of both the hands and the body, anyone is capable of doing relatively enormous damage to an opponent at the right moment. While some monsters may take many hits with a normal attack, it is sometimes possible to defeat them in one hit if this skill could be executed at first. The most usefulness of this skill comes from the fact that it can ignore the Defense skill, which blocks many other types of attacks. By catching a target off guard, one can use this special technique to dismember an opponent by first fixing the opponent with the first hand and then striking it with a weapon in the second hand while using the legs or the body to apply a great force to the weapon, knocking the opponent down on the ground, open for another type of attack. This skill is best used with Dual Wielding or Two-Handed Swords, which greatly enhances the damage one can do to an opponent. However, because of its long prepare time and vulnerability to almost every other skill including normal attacks, one should not be reckless when using this skill on aggressive monsters, as failure to execute this skill properly usually results in damage to the player. Details *Attacks the target with one strong blow. *From rank 9, this skill will start to add Str and Will. *At rank 5, this skill can cause Splash Damage. **The Radius and Angle of the splash is dependent on the weapon used. *Causes the opponent to fly back (distance 1000) and get knocked down. *Ignores the effects of the Defense skill, but not the defense or protection stat. *Countered when the opponent hits the user with normal attack. *Many skills, such as CounteraCounter Attack, Windmill or Charge, can counter Smash. **Also, a nearby player can use Counterattack and the Splash created will bounce back to the Smasher if Smash rank is at 5-1. *If two parties try to Smash each other (player vs. monster or player vs. player), the person with the better connection and/or most up-to-date attack order will be dealing the damage. You may have a better chance to do the damage if you spam the mouse attack button or enable Automated Combat mode. *A few monsters automatically counter if Smash is used against them as first hit. (eg. Gorgons) *Smash animation is dependent on your weapon and race. *Smash cannot be used with a bow equipped. *On rare occasions, a monster's Smash attack may be glitched. They will execute the skill, but the player will NOT be sent flying backward or receive any damage. However, the player will remain frozen in the stun animation, and will still be able to load other skills but be unable to move for a while. **This mostly happens with Ratmen and other humanoid monsters. **It on even rarer occasions happen vice versa, I.E. the monster is frozen. **Note that if you try to Smash something when it is using Windmill, it will be stunned by the Smash animation but is not actually "hit" by the Smash. The smasher, however, will be hit by Windmill. **Sometimes when you try to Smash a target that's trying to get up, the monster will act like it received a normal hit, will not be stunned, and then may proceed to target the smasher. *On many occasions, Smash tends to ruin the effectiveness of some skills or cancel them altogether. For example, if one Smashes something that had been impacted by Thunder or Shadow Spirit, the two aforementioned skills will no longer attack the enemy. *See Solo SmashMill, Team SmashMill, Smash Tennis, Ice Tennis, Support Smash, for strategies to use in battle. Summary Obtaining the Skill Human *Talk to Trefor before you hunt 5 Young Brown Foxes in Rescue Resident. **Until you clear the mission, you will not be able to raise your Smash to F. Or, *Talk to Lassar about skills. You will receive the book An Easy Guide To Smash Skill. Or, *Take the Basic Combat Mission classes in school from Ranald. Elf *Learned during the Practice Defense beginner quest. Giant *Learned during the Defense training beginner quest. Training Method Novice Rank *'Effects': Damage 150% Rank F |} |} Rank E |} |} Rank D |} |} Rank C |} |} Rank B |} |} Rank A |} |} Rank 9 |} |} Rank 8 |} |} Rank 7 |} |} Rank 6 |} |} Rank 5 |} |} Rank 4 |} |} Rank 3 |} |} Rank 2 |} |} Rank 1 |} |} Master Title Smash Master Stamina +20 Strength +20 Luck +20 Protection -10 Dex -20 Advancement Arena Testing When entering the arena you're given approximately 60 seconds to arrange and prepare skills. Monsters will spawn at planned intervals. For the 1st dan exam, the first set is a group of Green Gremlin followed by 1 Giant Worm with higher damage and hp than natural spawns. After those two are the spawning of a group of Gnoll followed by Red Sickle Laghodessa complete with windmill, followed by a group of Red Kobold As the battle continues on, you may be lucky enough to get your hands on a rare item from the enemies you kill. Shields, extra swords, and Hp and Stamina potions are all available. Related Enchants |}